Could It Be
by LeeshaVamp
Summary: NaruXhina STORY DROPPED. NOT COMPLETE.
1. Feelings of the Heart Realized?

This takes Place alittle in the future like when they are 17 i am guessing sasuke is here he never left in this story

**Ch.1 Feelings of the Heart Realized?**

Our young heroesare "patiently" waiting for the arrival of their jonin ,Kakashi-Sensei. "WHERE IS KAKASHI-SENSEI?! HE IS LATE!" Exclaimed Naruto-Kun. "Quiet Naruto-Kun!!" Said Sakura-Chan who was also losing her patience with Kakashi-Sensei. Even the Cool and Calm Sasuke-Kun, was getting annoyed by the tardiness of Kakashi-Sensei. (But not as much as he was by Sakura-Chan and Naruto-Kun's bickering!!) poof Kakashi-Sensei appeared from a cloud of dust. "good morning!" Said Kakashi-Sensei with a grin. "YOUR LATE!!" Said all three of the Chunin . "Well you see…" Started the Jonin. "Get the point!" Sasuke-Kun said interrupting Kakashi-Sensei with a 'Get to the Fucking point or I am gonna kick your ass!' tone of voice (he got the point) "No mission, Just a training exercise. It will be held at the practice ground at 12:30." Finished Kakashi-Sensei. Sakura-Chan looked at her watch then a look that could kill with came across her face. " It's 12:45!" "Ooops…" Said the Jonin "look over there!" just as fast as he'd had came he was gone. "We'd better get going…"

"Where is squad 7? They are late." Asked Tsunade. Moments later "Sorry we are late Kakashi-Sensei…" Started Sakura-Chan Trying to clear their name. "Oh… It's Kakashi-Kun" started Tsunade "your clear. Even as an adult he's late" She said in a laughing tone. "So…what is the exercise are we practicing?" asked Naruto-Kun. "Taijutsu, you will be partnered up in groups of two. We have already chosen the partners. First Naruto-kun and Hinata-Chan." Hinata-Chan blushed at this arrangement but Naruto-Kun was to busy staring at Sakura-Chan even tho her and Sasuke-Kun where together he still couldn't help him self, Hinata-Chan saw this and was crushed and walked over to a tree and sat down. "Next Sasuke-Kun and Sakura-Chan" Sakura-Chan squealed and grabbed Sasuke-Kun's arm then dashed off. Naruto-Kun sighed then looked for Hinata-Chan she was sitting alone by the tree. "Hey Hinata-Chan." Said Naruto-Kun walking over to her. She Blushed then got up off the ground. "We should start practicing…"

As sunset came they finished up for the day. Hinata-Chan started her walk home she had a hard day and was just going to read a couple scrolls then go to bed. As she turned the corner she heard someone call her name, "Hinata-Chan…" it was Naruto-Kun calling to her. "Hinata-Chan…" he had finally caught up to her, "Hinata-Chan…um…I was wondering if you would like to do something?" Said Naruto-Kun. Hinata-Chan started to blush then nodded.

They decided to go to the Park for a walk. Naruto-Kun didn't know why but he felt something inside him that he didn't know what it was it seemed strange, familiar, and the weird part to him was that he liked the way this felt being with Hinata-Chan then he knew what this feeling was. They walked around for a while then sat on a bench after grabbing a snack from a vender. They sat and ate. Hinata-Chan was looking at a couple holding hands walking by them, She sighed, Naruto-kun saw this look then lined up his eye sight with hers wondering what could take the smile that she had on her face all evening disappear so quickly. When he finally realized what it was, he stood up then reach out his hand for hers, she took his hand thinking he was helping her up and as she went to let go when she to her feet he didn't let go instead he linked there fingers together. She blushed at this she couldn't believe that he had done this. They walked slowly through the park like this and all the way home, when they would look at each other even Naruto-Kun would blush.

When they reached Hinata-Chan's House she said Good Night then went to go inside, Naruto-Kun spoke "Hinata-Chan I had a great time with you tonight…and I was wondering if you would…um…" He stopped to think of something to say but not sound desperate. She Blushed seeing this and made something up for him. "…Maybe we could go over some scrolls?" "Yeah that would be nice…"Said Naruto-Kun. Hinata-Chan's face glew bright red so red she had to cover her face in her hands. Naruto-Kun smiled he removed her hands from her face then kissed her. Naruto-Kun waved bye and started to walk home, about half way he started to run. He entered his apartment and collapsed on the bed. He laid on his bed with his hands behide his head thinking to himself for awhile. Then said to him self "I love you…Hinata-Chan."

**Theres More stay tuned! R&R**


	2. I also

Ch

**Ch.2 I Also… **

The next day Hinata-Chan went to Naruto-Kun's apartment to read some scrolls and practice techniques. When she arrived Naruto-Kun was practicing a balance exercise. (In other words he was balancing a potted plant on his head with a couple of books on one foot) "Hello Naruto-Kun…" said Hinata-Chan with a wave pushing the door open a little so he could see . "Hinata-Chan!" Said Naruto-Kun removing the books and plant from his head. He raced over to her, "want me to take your bag?" he gestured to her backpack. "Oh…thank you." She said sliding the backpack off her shoulder. "I brought some scrolls and a bento lunch." Said Hinata-Chan then she smiled. Naruto took the bag from her and set it down in the corner, Then walked back to her even closer than before so all she had to do… Naruto-Kun spoke "So what first?" "This" Said Hinata-Chan as she leaned up and Kissed him right on the lips then Blushed really bad when she saw his expression of shock and well more shock. She looked down "I am sorry." She said. "No don't be sorry…" Naruto-Kun Said taking her into his arms in a hug. "I was just surprised that's all." She smiled and started to hide her face in his chest. "Why don't we go over some scrolls?" Offered Naruto-Kun. She brought her head out of his chest then nodded.

Hinata-Chan went over to her Backpack and pulled out three scrolls, looked for a place to sit. The table was crowded with papers and the bed was unmade. "Um…" she winced. "Oops…sorry" he said looking at the mess "I just crashed last night and didn't have time to clean…" Hinata-Chan laughed. Naruto-Kun took a seat on the floor and patted his leg as if telling her to come sit with him Hinata-Chan laughed again and sat beside him. "No…" Naruto-Kun said picking Hinata-Chan up by her hips and setting her up on his knee. "That's better." He said smiling. "Ok now lets see what scroll should we start with?" asked Hinata-Chan. "How about this one?" Naruto-Kun picked up a scroll on Chakra and handed it to Hinata-Chan. "hmm…nice choice"

They started to read the scroll about half way through Hinata-Chan noticed that Naruto-Kun had fallen asleep (typical Naruto-Kun) She rolled up the scroll and looked at the sleeping Naruto-Kun, he was too peaceful to wake so she stood up very slowly and quietly and placed the scroll in her Backpack. She thought about leaving, but that would be rude instead she started to clean up the apartment.

She picked up the papers and trash, did the dishes and made the Bed. She looked at the clock it was passed curfew, to late to return to her place. She tapped Naruto-Kun on the shoulder "Naruto-Kun…?" "Huh?" said Naruto-Kun. "Um…Do you think I could stay here for the night? It's too late for me to walk home." Asked Hinata-Chan. Naruto-Kun rubbed his eyes then nodded. He looked around the room (it was clean!) "Um…Hinata-Chan did you clean?" Questioned Naruto-Kun. "Oh! I sorry I didn't mean to Go threw your things it's just that you looked tired and the apartment was messy so I decided to pick up a little I hope you aren't mad?" she said with a quivered voice. He laughed " Mad? Why would I be?" he said bringing her in to his arms. "Well I thought that you might think it was intrusive…" Said Hinata-Chan but was cut short by Naruto-Kun who all of a sudden kissed her, she stood there surprised then Naruto-Kun leaned back to see her face he laughed she went to speak then he placed a single finger over her lips "I guess that works…" he said in a joking tone.

"So you can get the Bed and I will sleep on the cot." Said Naruto-kun Pulling out the cot from the closet. "No that's not right I am the guest its not right for me to take your bed and make you sleep on the cot." Said Hinata-Chan Frustrated by Naruto-Kun. "Hinata-Chan…-said Naruto-Kun getting close to her looking in her eyes- Please for me" she blushed out then recomposed her self "No Naruto-Kun that's not fair to you…" then there was a knock at the door Naruto-Kun went to open it:

It was Sasuke-Kun. "Sup Sasuke-Kun?" asked Naruto-Kun. Him and Sasuke-Kun had become really good friends in the last couple months due to the romance forming between him and Sakura-Chan, him and Sakura-Chan had even moved in together but the only down side was that Sakura-Chan's Mom made visits and stayed over night so he couldn't sleep there and being a good friend Naruto would let him crash there until Her mom left. " Need a place to crash the Beast is at my place…" he peered in to the room where Hinata-Chan was standing then smiled and he Nudged Naruto-kun in the arm. " So Hinata-Crashing here? That's a first..." Said Sasuke-Kun. Naruto-kun blushed out and opened the door for him to step through.

" Uh oh…" said Naruto-kun looking around the room counting the number of people and then the number of beds…not enough for all of them. " what?" asked Sasuke-kun looking around confused " there's not enough Beds for all three of us…" Said Naruto-Kun Who had sat down to think. Hinata-Chan Sat on the Bed and Sasuke-Kun Sat Beside her "whats the Matter?" He said reading her face. "Huh, Oh I was just trying to figure out away to Help Naruto-Kun out I wouldn't even mind sharing with him…" Said Hinata-Chan blushing. Sasuke-Kun got an Idea "are you sure you wouldn't mind sharing with him?" Said Sasuke-Kun. She nodded and Sasuke-Kun flashed a wicked smile and stood up.

"Well here's an option Naruto-Kun…" Said Sasuke-Kun acting sly "why don't you sleep on the Bed and Hinata-Chan and I will sleep on the Futon together." Finished Sasuke-Kun pulling Hinata-Chan Up off the bed in one arm by her hips. Naruto-Kun bared is teeth at Sasuke-Kun and started to mouth off to Sasuke-Kun… "HELL NO SASUKE-KUN ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKIN MIND!? THE ONLY ONE IN THIS HOUSE WHO WILL BE ALLOWED TO SLEEP IN THE SAME BED OF HINATA-CHAN IS ME!! GOT THAT?!" said Naruto-Kun then said "if she wants to that is…" giving a shy look towards Hinata-Chan. She turned Beet Red and then spoke " it would be fine with me…." Hinata-Chan started twitting her fingers Naruto-Kun blushed and rubbed the back of his head Sasuke-kun stood in a victorious stance " well now that that's settled can we all get some sleep?" said the prided Sasuke-Kun, Hinata-Chan Gave a silent thank you to Sasuke-Kun

"Are you sure that your okay with this Hinata-Chan?" asked Naruto-Kun after changing into his pajamas. "I am sure…" said Hinata-Chan blushing. Due to the arrangement at hand since Hinata-Chan had to borrow one of Naruto-Kun's shirts. Sasuke-Kun had already knocked out on the bed. Naruto-Kun and Hinata-Chan got under the covers for bed. "Night." Said Naruto-Kun with a smile "Good Night." Responded Hinata-Chan then Naruto-Kun took her face in to his hands and kissed Hinata-Chan and held it there for a moment then released to look at her. She opened her eyes only for a second the wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more, Naruto-Kun placed her hands on her back and kissed her too.

The kiss was passionate and meaning full. When they're lips parted Hinata-Chan blushed once more "Good Night again…" she said with the Hugest grin on her face and rolled over to fall asleep, Naruto-Kun slid under the covers and wrapped his arm around her as she cuddled into him and drifted to sleep. Naruto-Kun laid awake thinking how easy it was being with Hinata-Chan, _Her smile, Her thoughtfulness, how caring she was Everything was perfect about her…_ then thought _why is she with someone like me she deserves someone who she can be truly happy with?_ This saddened him and almost as if she was responding to his thoughts Hinata-Chan Said in a soft sleepy voice " Thank you Naruto-Kun for letting me stay here with you-" she yawned "-and that makes me happy..." she dozed back to sleep. Naruto-Kun looked at her face peacefully asleep _Hinata-Chan I am Going to do What ever I can to keep you safe and Happy… I want to be you knight in shinning armor…_


	3. decision

Ch

The light of morning streamed in through the blinds of Naruto apartment blinds causing him to stir from his slumber. He didn't open his eyes wishing for more sleep but something felt different. The first thing he realized was that he wasn't alone; more to the point there was someone lying beside him. He turned slightly and tried to think back to the night before. He remembered Sasuke had crashed over here but the person next too him for what he could tell with out looking felt softer some how and smelled of lavender and vanilla. Lavender…Hinata

Naruto opened a single eye to see a raven-haired girl peacefully asleep nuzzled into his chest. He smiled and wrapped a protective arm around her and wanted nothing more then to just stay like that all day with her…That was until he heard chuckling from behind him. Naruto craned his head back to see a smiling Sasuke looking at him making kissy faces that made Naruto get flustered and just turn back over and pulled Hinata closer just wanting to go back to sleep.

"You love her don't you?" Said Sasuke as he stood up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to get an early start. Naruto stared at the peaceful beauty beside him. "I am pretty sure I do…" he said in a whisper. Sasuke chuckled a bit more. "You gonna tell her?"

Naruto thought that over for a moment… he wanted to tell her but what if she didn't feel the same? She could have a lot of men that were better then him.

Almost as if Sasuke could here his thoughts He felt a hand on his shoulder. "she feels the same way you do baka…its just taken you while to see it, if she could have anyone it would be you because she loves you." And with that Sasuke retreated to the bathroom and locked the door

Naruto just laid next to Hinata thinking over what Sasuke had just said; back in the academy Hinata had always been so shy and quiet around Naruto even when they were genin out on a mission she would get all red and pass-out at random moments. Maybe he did miss the sighs…

Hinata stirred in her sleep and cuddled closer to Naruto so that her head was on his chest now. Naruto smiled and brushed away her hair from her eyes… He decided that he would tell her…but how is the question? He smirked as he thought out his plans for the day then carefully moved Hinata to the bed from the futon and kissed her forehead, the went over to the kitchen in hopes of making breakfast. He settled on cinnamon rolls since that was the only thing he knew how to make besides ramen. When he was done he covered them in plastic wrap then placed them on a plate and wrote a note to Hinata and set it and the plate cinnamon rolls on her bed side.

Sasuke appeared from the Bathroom with steam swirling behind him then smelled the sweet treats Naruto had been cooking and went to take one only to be slapped on the hand and Scolded like a child with a pout. "No they're for Hinata-Chan, go get Sakura-Chan or your monster-in-law to go make you something" Sasuke sighed in defeat knowing no breakfast and went to the table to read the morning news of konoha. "Speaking of which when is Sakura-Chan coming to get you?" Sasuke looked at his watch then went to the door and opened it revealing Sakura fist in the air ready to knock on the door to Naruto's apartment. "I think she's coming to get me now." Sakura stood there in nervous laughter as Sasuke pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Sorry Sakura-Chan you are predicable." She just smiled.

Naruto choose to look away and put up the futon at this point to give the couple they're space. Sakura looked at Naruto then noticed Hinata sleeping in the bed and whispered to Sasuke. "Sasuke-Kun? Is Naruto-kun dating Hinata-sama?" Sasuke smiled and ushered her out the door with a wave to Naruto.

With them gone he could finally get things going. Naruto went back into the kitchen pulled a basket out from the cabinet, then put a blanket C.D player, a list of things to get in town and Camera in it then started to head for the door. He stopped for a second then went into the bathroom drew up a quick steaming hot bath so that when she woke up it would be the right temperature when she woke up. He went back to his bed and edited the note kissed Hinata's head and was off on his way to make his preparations for the day that was ahead of them.

_Hinata-Chan_

_I hope you slept well you looked too beautiful to wake up so I let you sleep. I made you breakfast hope you like cinnamon rolls. I had to run a few errands but will be back soon just relax and eat your breakfast. _

_Yours truly,_

_Naruto_

_P.S there's a bath with your name on it for when your ready. _


End file.
